The Flying Warriors
by Barbara Fett
Summary: A poem about my school's color guard (and band, but mostly the color guard).


A/N: This is partly based on fact, and partly a work of fiction. It's about what my school's color guard did last marching season. The footnotes are there to explain the origins of the names. The "Music Master" is my band director.   


Far off beyond the cities   
In the land of Adnawite*,   
There lived the Flying Warriors,   
Who loved to fly and fight.   
_(*Stress on the first syllable and, obviously, rhymes with "fight.")_

This bold and strong society   
Was made up of young women,   
Who always tried their best to do   
The tasks that they were given. 

Upon the field of Labteksab*   
They practiced every day,   
They learned the moves they'd need to use   
To drive their foes away.   
_(*Stress on the first syllable; pronounced the way it's spelled.)_

Each of them trained, and later fought,   
With sabers, rifles, flags;   
And _these_ flags had abilities,   
They weren't just lifeless rags. 

The first flag, which was called the Skies,   
Was orange, blue and gray;   
With fearsome waves of energy   
It made opponents pay. 

The second flag, the Emotion,   
Was never hoisted high;   
They held it in their hands and danced   
To make their rivals cry. 

The third flag, the Surprise, was silver,   
But it hid bright green   
Inside; it shocked all enemies   
When unfurled to be seen. 

The fourth flag was the Energy,   
The largest of the lot;   
Dark blue and gold, it could be used   
To fire quite a shot. 

The fifth and final flag, the Air,   
Enriched the Warriors' dance;   
When held out like a pair of wings,   
It was sure to entrance. 

A normal day in Adnawite;   
The Warriors were all   
Engaged in arduous practice when   
They heard somebody call: 

"All right, my Warriors, it's time   
For you to join the band;   
When your talent combines with theirs,   
We'll conquer every land." 

The Flying Warriors did as   
The Music Master said,   
Just like they would at all events   
That their great leader led. 

The Music Master ruled the fields   
Of Labteksab and Gnos*;   
He was a wise and kindly man,   
But not someone to cross.   
_(*With a silent _g _and short_ o_.)_

Across the dirt and painted grass   
The Warriors came in,   
They started to set up their flags   
Before they could begin. 

But to the east of Labteksab   
Some foreign people stood;   
They'd come unasked to Adnawite   
And were up to no good. 

These guys had come from somewhere called   
Agnomacuc-Ohcnar*,   
To see what Adnawite did   
That made beating them so hard.   
_(*"Ohcnar" is pronounced with a soft _c_, meaning the_ c _is pronounced like an _s_.)_

A Warrior captain noticed this   
(Her name was Gabrielle),   
She realized their bad intent,   
So she let out a yell: 

"Hey, everyone! Look over there!   
I see we have some spies.   
And someone has to save our skins -   
My girls, take to the skies!" 

The Warriors looked up and saw   
Their adversaries there;   
They all took flags and closed their eyes   
And jumped into the air. 

By concentrating very hard,   
They all began to fly,   
They then got in a formation   
And cried a battle cry: 

"We are the Flying Warriors   
Who soar across the blue,   
And in the name of Adnawite   
We're going to punish you!" 

Those of them with the flag, the Air,   
Did part of their routine,   
The Ohcnars stood and stared at them:   
"Man, they look really keen!" 

Now that the Ohcnars' guard was down,   
The Warriors with the Skies   
Unfurled their flags and waved them hard   
To rain down swift demise. 

The foes thus sapped of energy,   
The Warriors flew them home   
And said to them, "Behavior like that   
We will not condone!" 

This task complete, the Warriors made   
A triumphant return;   
The Music Master said, "Good work,   
But there's still much to learn." 

Indeed; for there were nine days left   
'Til Warriors and band   
Would leave their home and travel far   
Across the desert land 

To Viva*, city of bright lights,   
And there they would compete   
Against a lot of other bands   
And win, or feel defeat.   
_(*Vee-va. Nickname for Las Vegas that someone made up.)_

******* 

The day arrived; the whole group left   
With hope and happiness,   
They settled in a hotel, but   
There was no time to rest. 

They had their dinner, then went off   
To practice just once more;   
Oh, how excited they all were!   
A big day was in store! 

The band slept late the next morning,   
Got on their way at noon,   
They didn't say much, for they knew   
They'd be performing soon. 

When at the site, the Warriors dressed   
In skintight suits of gold;   
The uniform was pretty,   
But at night was very cold. 

There was an "X" across the chest   
Writ in black leather straps;   
Their hair was glittered and tied back,   
They needed not wear caps. 

They also wore, on their left legs,   
A strange sort of skirt-thing;   
Attached to that, above the knee,   
A golden buckle gleamed. 

The sun was hot that afternoon   
As Adnawite came on   
And started moving with good form   
Across the yard-lined lawn. 

When their performance was complete,   
The finalists were named;   
Yes, Adnawite was one of them;   
Perhaps they would be famed! 

They had an early dinner, then   
Went back to watch the show;   
They'd not seen many bands when it   
Was time for them to go. 

They came onto the field again   
And tried somehow to beat   
The show they'd done that morning, in   
Night's cold instead of heat. 

When done, they left in one straight line,   
But still they did not rest;   
They went with all the other bands   
To see who was the best. 

They swept up all the trophies:   
Music, Visual and Effect.   
And now, the question: What best band   
Would the judges select? 

"And now, folks, comes the moment   
We've been waiting for all night:   
The champion award goes to . . .   
The band from Adnawite!" 

A cheer rang out across the night:   
"Yahoo! Wooeeee! We won!   
So in your face, you from Ohcnar;   
You don't get any fun!" 

"What's up with that?" Ohcnars replied.   
"There's fun in every show.   
We didn't place as high as you,   
But nor were we too low." 

"You must be better than I thought,"   
Said Gabrielle to them;   
"If you don't spy on us again,   
I think we can be friends." 

The hour was late, and up and up   
The Flying Warriors rose;   
They flew unseen to their hotel,   
But why? They nearly froze! 

They'd done it in a fit of joy   
In their accomplishment;   
They were the region's champions!   
They all knew what this meant: 

The band would be invited to   
Grand Nationals next year,   
And that would be a great high point   
In Adnawite's career. 

******* 

Two weekends after these events,   
The band was on parade;   
Some Warriors marched too, and waved   
Flags to the song they played. 

They all were in a cheerful mood,   
And marched with strength and pride,   
The Flying Warriors all kept   
Their bright-red smiles wide. 

Kanysha was the co-captain,   
Along with Gabrielle;   
They both were in good moods that   
It seemed nothing could dispel. 

What joy it is to be involved   
In high-school marching band,   
You gain friends, goals, accomplishments   
And honor for your land.   


Disclaimer: All characters belong to themselves. I write because it's fun. :-) 


End file.
